<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Let me down slowly by gotheku</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29919690">Let me down slowly</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/gotheku/pseuds/gotheku'>gotheku</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>When the death calls [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hunter X Hunter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Established Relationship, M/M, Set in the black whale arc</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 20:54:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,499</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29919690</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/gotheku/pseuds/gotheku</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurapika kept the promise he promised to his former lover.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kurapika/Kuroro Lucifer | Chrollo Lucifer</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>When the death calls [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2200200</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>THE BUTTERFLY AND THE SPIDER | @gotheku 's KuroKura one-shots collection</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Let me down slowly</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>As always, please excuse the bad grammar english is not my first language.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The Kurta village, that magnificent place that was now nothing more than ruins and a myth or a forgotten event nowdays, nobody remembered it, nobody mentioned the tragedy of a few years ago, everything disappeared like a puddle in summer... nobody except the person who lived with the weight and anguish of what happened there. </p><p>Kurapika was devastated, at his limit, he was destroyed both mentally and physically, would there be another human being who suffered as much misfortune as the one he lived? He doubted it, what he has had to endure those recent years was so unique. </p><p>Life gave him a hard and painful blow; first he lost his brothers, his parents and his best friend thanks to the greed of a group of heartless demons, he felt that that day he didn't give up any more when the news reached his ears, it was something very hard to hear for a child who was still getting to know the world and reality, Kurapika didn't understand how to assimilate that misery, then the misfortune happens that he meets the unfortunate man who was in charge of unconsciously ruining his life, that day he felt how the anger and frustration consumed him, having to know that he breathed the same air as a being as deranged as Chrollo manage to irritate him. </p><p>None of that was compared to the humiliating day he fell in love with the very one he called bastard, the day he fell at his feet. </p><p>He had no idea when or at what moment, but it happened so fast and sudden that he didn't have time to assimilate, everything happened before that trip to the Kakin empire, they met, there was one more dispute but it did not reach much because they had to stand firm and calmly by having similar objectives on the same place and with the small period of almost a month, from so much time they spent together accidentally meeting, they ended up sympathizing a little and seeing beyond the irrevocable and cruel hatred they had for a traumatizing misunderstanding of long ago. </p><p>Kurapika experienced the flame of a short joy that had already been extinguished, the match that once was in charge of lighting it was now the wind that once extinguished it, and not almost two years ago that match also went out leaving him completely empty. </p><p>The ruins of the Kurta village currently had an inhabitant, it was the blond boy with the black suit and extremely noticeable eyebags, he had returned to his place of origin, where he grew up, where he was raised and soon where he will end. Kurapika finally concluded his goal of recovering all the eyes of his deceased clan to return to Lukso and bury them properly as he once swore, it was very difficult to achieve but it wasn't impossible, he always believed in himself. </p><p>The sky announced rain, it was dark and cold outside, in his arms was a large glass jar which contained a human limb very far from being an eye like all the ones he buried a few hours ago, inside was someone's head, it seemed like the head of a brown haired child. The melancholy could be smelled accompanied by a wave of sad nostalgia, the boy walked aimlessly over the village feeling dizzy and extremely ill. </p><p>He had to stop to sit with his back resting against the trunk of a tree, Kurapika was losing consciousness little by little and he didn't realize it, when he looked up he thought of the night on the ship, at the time he snatched the life of Chrollo... how he missed him, but he couldn't fully retract for having murdered his own lover, he always kept his promises and that was one that he swore to deceased but priority people in his life, people who were first than his stranger infatuation. Still he missed him, needed him, wanted to feel his warmth and everything he had to offer to Kurapika one last time. </p><p>He could die under the heat and the arms of someone, his, and he was happy with that because he had a dignified and clean death, Kurapika on the other hand was in complete solitude and independence. </p><p>The boy hugged the bottle in his arms and closed his eyes for a moment, life was gradually slipping away from him due to those peculiar and dangerous restrictions that he granted to his ability. <em>Emperor Time</em> was doing his job of ripping his time in life, he had already reached his limit, Kurapika no longer had hours, but minutes, perhaps even seconds, he couldn't say goodbye to his friends who were always by his side, those who helped him and supported above all things, much less his first and last love, he didn't have the courage to say something coherent to him that fateful night, he felt that he was going to cry and he didn't want Chrollo to die watching him cry, even after he did not give for more in the end he sobbed, those were the first tears he shed after more than almost ten years ago. </p><p>“Why couldn't we die together...? this is my fault” he whispered to himself, he still remembers that sensation of Chrollo's body unraveling and parting little by little because he caused it himself, now everything was so confusing, he needed him by his side, why couldn't he die in his arms too? thus saving more pain than he lay experiencing. “I'm very sorry” Kurapika was talking to the black-haired man, or at least he was pretending that he was doing it because he was gone and he really wished this story had another ending so that Kurapika wouldn't have to endure all that anguish, “I would have liked both of us to die here, the place where you brought tragedy and pain, that at least you saw it for the last time...” </p><p>The blond's body was shaking, it wasn't even that cold, but it was that death was calling him in the same way that he hired it for someone, his time had come. </p><p>“But I'm keeping your promise and I hope to see you soon, I want to melt into your warm love once again, I always loved you and I-I will love you no matter the conditions in which we are being dragged, I only hope to see you in my next life if that exists...” the tears began to escape from his eyes, suddenly he lost strength and fell to the ground; he hadn't died yet, he was just lying on the grass without being able to make a movement looking straight ahead. “I remember you believed in those things” the next thing that happened was what could be considered his last smile. </p><p>“<em>Promise me that you will finish off Hisoka and come with me... we can be happy beyond this reality</em>”.</p><p>He still remembers those painful words, thinking about them one more time brought him satisfaction and a drop of joy even in those conditions. </p><p>Kurapika stretched his hand forward still having nothing to hold, he only felt the need to do so to imagine that he was taking Chrollo's hand lying on the ground and thus feeling more secure regarding the deteriorated and sad moment. </p><p>“Good night, my beloved angel... thank you for everything you offered me and I hope to see you soon” that sounded like the voice of the previous spiders head, he could no longer distinguish from reality and his imagination, the straw that broke the camel's back was the fictitious caress of a hand he felt on his head, a touch so artificial that it still managed to comfort him in his last breath at the thought that it was who he once loved. </p><p>“Thank you for coming home, Kurapika” then followed the voice of a small child which he knew how to discern instantly, also because of this he managed to feel calmer, Pairo spoke to him and happiness rolled over him like a warm blanket. </p><p>The blue color in his eyes faded and changed to a dull and lifeless wine red tone, when a Kurta died this was what consequently happened, the color changed to a gloomy hue unlike how they became when their emotions were upset and euphoric. </p><p>That night Kurapika lost his life thanks to everything he had to restrict himself in order to achieve his goal, a cold drop of rain splattered against his cheek, then another and finally a heavy drizzle surrounded the entire empty forest and the boy's corpse. The last thing it was heard was the vibration of the phone in his pocket that was constantly turning on and off to the rhythm of the thud, he still continued to receive calls from his worried friend who he didn't inform about his latest plans. </p><p>It was a shame how Kurapika couldn't properly say goodbye to those he loved the most.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>And well, here's a part two! you know, I'm so new to ao3 that I didn't know how to make a series so I messsed up a little... ;;</p><p>Anyways, this is how I imagine Kurapika's death tbh, but without the romantic stuff. My baby deserves better, life have been hard with him. 💔</p><p>Hope you like it. ^____^</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>